We are here for you
by Shievi
Summary: 4 chapters about exams and stress. Starting with Weiss, who is totally exhausted and says something she regrets. And second Yang who can't win from a ninja. Third Ruby the awesome teamleader who can't catch a break. 4th Blar who doesn't worry about exams, but worries of something else
1. Weiss

**Chapter Text**

It was winter at the Beacon Acadamy and exams where coming up in just 3 weeks. That meant for one heirness studying till the last minute of the day. Sometimes even missing meals was a sacrafice she made. Circles where visible under her eyes and now and then a yawn escaped her.

It was only 15 o clock but Weiss was exhausted to the bone. 'Did you see that punch from Jaune?!' Bye bye silence, weiss signed mentally. 'Yea, he is definitly improving.' Both sister where laughing as the collapsed on Blake's bed. Rolling her eyes Blake sat next to Weiss.

'Still studying? You did eat, right?' Weiss nodded and went on with studying. 'Thats funny, I didn't see you at lunch' The Brawler on the bed said, never leaving her spot.

'Is that true, Weiss?' the worried voice of her leader asked. Signhing, Weiss turned around to face here. 'Maybe and then what, exams are coming, I need to be prepared.'

'In 3 weeks sunshine, relax, have some fun with us.' Looking back and forth between her teammates she anwsered: 'no, thanks. Unlike someone I want to succeed and gratuated.' With that she turned around. She knew it sounded harsh and she never ment to say it, but the fear of failling was eating her heart.

'What do you mean by that?!'

'Yang,..'

'No, do you think I don't study because I want to fail?!' Weiss didn't anwser. 'I do study you know', the soft voice of the bawler reached her heart.

'Yang, I didn't', Weiss started to apologize, only to lose her words at the sad face of her teammate. Weis closed her textbook, signing. Taking a deep breath she stood up and went to sit next to the brawler, beeing watched by the other two.

'I'm sorry, it's just hard. I'm just used to this you know. The studying, I never had time for friends or fun, wasn't allowed to to be more specific. My dad caught me once playing with a girl and let say he doesn't punched bad kids by putting them in a corner.' This caugth the attention of all her teammeates. Nobody interupted her, they only came closer while looking at her.

'If I don't have top grades he will pull me out of Beacon, he will punish me, and you proberly wil never hear or see me again, I'm only allowed to talk to people of 'my standart', her voice started to shake a bit at the end, but the tried to hide it.

'I don't want to lose this. It is the best thing that ever happened to me.' Weiss closed her eyes and clenched her hands, trying to keep her emotions under control. 'That is why I have to study, okay. I have to, everything I love is at stake if I don't succeed.' Ruby, Blake and Yang shared worried glanced to each other. Nobody said a thing for awhile, tension high in the air. A tear slipped past and Weiss cursed inwards for letting it go.

'Weiss?' She looks up, only to see worry in Ruby's eyes and a flicker of hurt by what she said. 'I can say I understand what you went through, but do know we are your friends. We won't let anything happen to you.'

'Yea, let your father try to pull you away, I will give him some yang!' Blake and Ruby shot Yang an angry glance, but Weiss smiled. 'Thanks Yang, Ruby, Blake.' She wipped once more the tears away, letting the tension out.

Ruby could't keep it inside anymore and jumped on Weiss, followed by Yang. Blake went to sit next to the heirness, giving her schoulder a squeeze. Weiss didn't complain, she would let it slide for once. And comfortable under her teammates she did fell asleep.

when she woke up again, a plate with pancakes a rose and a nice cup of coffee where waiting for her. She smiled, maybe after finishing this she will have some fun.


	2. Yang vs ninja

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Exams, exams, boooringgg. Yang stared at the endless pages, trying to remember evry single bit of it. For the past weeks she did try to study every night a bit, without her teammates knowing./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Deep down, Yang didn't want to fail her teammates, mostly because she didn't want to be left behind. So deep in the night when everyone was asleep, she studied. Only stopping 1 hour or 2 before the sun came up and her teammates would rise./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"But the lack of sleep was catching up to her, mostly giving her detention for falling asleep in class, giving her the upportunity to study then to./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"With other words Yang was not Yang. This didn't went unnoticed by the rest of team RWBY. After detetion she stumble down to cafetaria to get some dinner, only to bump GoodWitch. Shaking her head Yand mumble an apologie, before caring on./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Dinner did her good and she was finding new energy. 'Hey, sis, are you okay?' Gulping down some breath she nodden. 'Yea, whou nodd'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"'Yang xiao-long, don't speak with you mounth full' demanded Weiss grossed out./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"'Well, how do I put it', rubbed Ruby her head. 'You have kinded been strange, lately.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"'How do you mean, lil' sis?' Yang smiled, trying to look confused and keeping the act up. 'You go to bed at nigh o clock, Yang. Not normal. You're sneaking coffee in our room and it's all gone in the morning and when was the last tipe you left vale for a party or whatherver you do?'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Yang didn't know what to say on that. Bitting on her lip and looking down, was she that obvious?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"'Cat caught you tong Yang?' Her partner Blake, just made a pun, making Yangs mounth fall open. 'How, when? ..' She stammered. 'You haven't been making any puns lately too, Yang, we ar worried' Blake explained as she sat down next to her partner at the table. Yang looked to Blake, trying to come up with an excuse./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"'Lets go to the movies tonigh!' Weiss interupped, she noticed how hard it was for yang to conversate so she decided to delay the conversation./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"'I demand an team night.' Ruby smiled and clapped in her hands. 'Awesome idea, Weiss.' Blake nodded. 'Yea lets do that.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"'Um I already heaving plans for tonight', waved Yang with her hands, getting dissapointed and worry looks from her teammates.' No worry's, I'm going out tonight, okay. Enjoy the movie with the 3 of you. I will come next time.' Yang made her smile as big as possible, trying to fool her partner, sister en the heirness./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Ruby wanted to say something on that, but Weiss clasped her hand over her mounth. 'Okay, see you later, Yang. We will be going.' She pulled both Ruby and Blake with her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Behind the corner, out Yangs reach she let them go. 'What was that for?' Ruby asked. 'Wel something is definitly wrong with your sister and we are going to found out what it is.' The heirness explaned. 'We are gone follow her, but because you are horrible at being quiet, I suggest Blake follows her.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"'Because she is a ninja?' Ruby asked extited. 'Indeed, now Blake, wha do you...''/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Blake was gone. Weiss signed. 'See, Weiss, she is a ninja.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Yang had the room for her tonight so the first thing she did was sleep, only to wake up an two hours later. She made her bed so that it looks like she was sleeping in it, made a cane full of coffe, gatered her books and walked to the liberaly. Just before her teammates would return./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Trying not to stumble she set everything down, lighted a candle, drank some coffee and started to study. So caught up in studying, she didn't noticed that a very well ninja was lookong at her from the book shelf en typed in silence a message to the others./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"It didn't take long before Yang did fell asleep above the textbook, someone had put a sleeping pill in the coffe and that is what a ninja does./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Waking up in her own bed, confused Yang, expecially because the clock read 14 o clock. Yang jumped out of bed, only to fall down on the floor. Trying to supress a groan, she fell a hand on her back. Looking up she saw Blake./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"'Welcome to the world of the living. Slept well?' Yang nodded, she did slept well, feeling rested. Strange. 'You slept 3 days.' Shock/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Yang was shocked. How was that possible? She had set alarms like 60 or something. 'I put your alarm of, gave you sleeping pills at put you to bed.' Blake explained simply. 'You were not taking care of your self, so we did what we did.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"'We?' Sitting up she saw the rest of team Ruby sitting on the chairs at the desks. 'Oh,...'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"'Yes, oh, Yang. I wonder why you do study yourself to a coma, but now I don't really care. Get your ass of the floor and go back to bed, to sleep. Weiss will bring you some food, while me and Blake go to class, and no studying, understood?'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"God her sister could me really bossy if she wanted. 'Yang, I'm serieus, the last time I saw you was after mom,...' The quarter fell. Looking down ashamed, Yang tried to keep in tears./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"She felt arms surownding her. 'We won't leave you, even if you mannaged to screw up a test.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"'It is not just a test Ruby.', Yang whispered softly. 'I know, but it is not worth risking your healt over it.' A hand tilt her chin up. 'Now get your ass in bed, okay. We will take care of you.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Lying back in bed getting food from Weiss and be fussed about, she couln't find it bad. Maybe she won't be left alone after all. And in her dreams, she dreamed about ninja's, kitty kats, roses and family/p 


	3. Ruby ans her card castle

There finished. Ruby looked proud at her castle made of cards. Putting her hands in her sides she smiled. Finally finished. And then a door slammed and her castle became a pile of cards. 'Noooo', she signed. 'My castle.'

'You sound like Nora.' Uh? Turning around she saw the culprit who had murdered her castle. Nobody more then her beloved sister Yang. 'Hi Yang, whatcha doing?' Her sister put a bag, who seemed heavy down with a load groan. 'Me? I have been caring this bag with rock al around the campus to train my powerfull arms. Can't let them slack of now, uh. Who knows when are next mission is.'

Hopefully not to soon. Team Rwby just finished there latest mission 1 day ago and to be honest Ruby was tired. Lately it was mission after mission, she even missed those boring classes with boring teachers.

Trying to pick a card from the ground, she hissed slightly. She stil had a wound, that wasn't fully healed because her aura was drained. Having nightmares at night didn't help either.

Trying to put her card castle back to order, she listened to her sister who didn't stop braging about her awesome arms which could strangle a nevermore.

Tada, finished. 'Ruby!' O, no. Bam! And there goes the castle.

Weiss cale running in the room in totally panic. Taking e teamleader bij her cloak and shaking her. 'It's a disaster!'

'Is there a fight? Are we attacked, is class canceled?' Tried Yang guessing' 'No, in two days we have this massive test, and I didn't know it!'

Test? Both Yang and Ruby looke dumbfull to Weiss and start laughing. 'Good one, Weiss.'

Stomping her feet, Weiss turned red. 'I'm serious.' Both stop laughing. 'It's a test and if we don't make it we will have to clean the whole courtyard and to the entrence exam again.'

Ruby turned white. 'And then what, we are a n awesome team, we will finish that exam with top grades.'

Blake strolled in the room saying: 'Gather up, we have a mission.' Weiss collasped on her knees. 'A mission, but we have a test in two days.'

'I know.' Silents

'You know!' Blake nodded. 'Relax, it not a big mission, aparently we have to help clean the school today and tomorow otherwise we get detention.'

Cleaning? Okay that would be fine. Maybe...

'Why do we have to do that? Aren't there people for that?' Weiss crossed her arms. 'It about working as a team , princess.' Blake held a list. 'This is what we have to do.' Yang snatched the list out of Blake hands.

Toilets

Liberly

Kitchen

Big hall

'Whye so much, I mean there like 100 students or so.' Weiss complained. 'Weiss' called Ruby. Weiss signed. 'Yes?'

'I think it is best if we split in two team okay? Then everyhting wil go faster?' Weiss seemed to like the idea. 'Fine, as long I don't have to do the toilets.' Ruby smiled.

Ruby and Weiss went to do the liberly and the kitchen. Ruby could hear Weiss frustrated signs and complaining that she shoudl be studying and Ruby broke. 'Weiss, why don't you go to study uh, I will be fine.'

'You sure?' Ruby nodded. Not letting see that she was tired from all those missions the last few weeks. Weiss ran off. 'Thank you, Ruby.'

Ruby let her smile go whe Weiss was out of sight. Letting out a suddering breath. She really needs rest, but as a teamleader she had to be up for her team. So she used the energie she found and start moping the floor. It took longer then she thought, but finally the kitchen was ready.

Leaning against the counter she thought of the test. Not only the missions had been tiring, but she studied in her free time when she could, not wanting to let her team down. It was hard to rest, but maybe after this test she could take a break and sleep.

Taking the cleaning stuff with here she went back to the dorm. Tomorow she would do the liberly, now she needed to study. It was a long evening, she didn't even remember if she ate.

She had fallen asleep at 1 o clock only to wake up at 4 from a nightmare. Rubbing her eyes she looked at the mop and other cleaning stuff. Maybe if she cleaned now, she had more time to study later.

Getting out bed she prepared the tast. Knowing Yang and

Blake still had yo do the big hall, she decided to do that to. Ofcourse nobody was there and exhausted she started to clean, the wound on her side still hurting

5 o clock

6 o clock

Done with the liberly she started at the big hall. Time seemed to pass but the work went slowly. When she was finally done she stumbled back to the dorm. Proud of herself. She was a great teamleader, she finished the job for everyone so they could study. She jst put everyting away when the alarm shouted.

Everyone groaned, besides Weiss. 'Up everone, one day till that test!' Ruby put her dumbs up. 'You already dresses?' Weiss looked confused. 'Yea I woke early so I finished cleaning.'

'What!' Her teammates weren't happy? A dreadful feeling surrounded her heart.

'Alone, Ruby?' Weiss looked guilty and concerned. 'It's fine, I could't sleep anyway' Ruby laughed ir away, only to hiss at the pain in her side.

Weiss stretched her arms out towards her. 'Ruby?'

'I'm fine' black spots came in her vision as the world started to spin. She saw lips moving but didn't hear a sound, till she met the floor. 'Ruby!'

Everything was white for awhile, till it turne black competly.

Trying to open her eyes, Ruby noticed her body felt heavy. She was confuse and her head hurted.

'Ruby?' A worrid voice asked. 'Mm'

Opening her eyes it was a bit dark, orange flled the room looks like the sun was going under. The test! Trying to get up, she felt she couldn't. Strong arms where keeping her down.

It was Blake. Putting a finger at her lips. 'Ssh.' Looking around she saw Weiss cluthing her hand and sleeping with her head on the bed sitting on the floor. Sh.t she was lying in Weiss bed. How?

'You passed out, your aura was drained.'

'The test?'

'We passed' says another voice at the end of the bed.

'Apparently it did go zbout teamwork, we almost failed because someone decided to do the cleaning alone. But because we went to Ozpin and said we could't tolerate this cleaning and test and as a team we would't participated, he said we passed.'

Rubu smiled, happy, finally rest. 'You are dismissed for a 2 days of class to restore your aura, use it.' Ruby nodded before looking at Weiss. 'Blake, can you?. Without another word Blake lifted Weiss next to Ruby. Ruby closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

In the corner of the room a card castke set on a desk.


	4. Blake and the blizzard

Blake was looking out of the window. The moon was shining high op in the air, surrounded by stars. Slowly snow was coming down, covering the trees in white. Letting out a sign Blake closed her eyes. Enjoying the peacefull quiet.

'I'm Back!' Damn 'Hey, kitty-kat.' Shutting the door with her food, Yang was carring a bag full of food.

'Don't call me that.' Blake never glanced away from the beautifull view outside.

Ignorning her partner Yang said:' I have tea and tuna with me special for you, kitty-kat.' Putting the bad on the desk, She started to pull the things out of it. 'Can't have you grumpy now, expecially with the upcoming exams.' Swinning with what looked like an energie drink, Yang settled on Blake's bed.

'Uh, Blake?' Yang asked, when she stood up without a word and start gathering her books.'

'You're right, I should go study. See you later.' The door closed behind her, leaving a confused Yang who pondered what she did wrong.

Strolling down the hall to the libraly, Blake was lost in thougts. She loved her team, but they keep nagging her about not eating enough or sleeping enough because she was to busy with the white fang.

They were right ofcourse, but she was afraid she wasn't ready when they did came. In the libraly she started reachearching again about every single thing that possiblr could involve the white fang. Time past and the clock ticked 3 am. Rubbing her eyes, she decided to go back to the dorm, forgetting the books she was supposed to study.

Back at the dorm, Yang was looking at the celling. Ruby and Weiss both sleeping. Her partner had yet to return. Swinging her legs over her bed she signed. Feelin bad for teasing Blake, maybe that was the cause she wasn't back yet. Jumping of the bed, she kicked at the air, cursing inwards. 'Stupid me.'

Outside it started to snow harder.

In the morning Yang woke up to a lot of rumor. 'Ruby, we are going to be late for class.'

'But my cookie,…'

'You can eat thar later, let's go.' The door opened and closed again. The door opened again. 'Fine, eat it on the way to class.'

A smile formed on The brawlers lip. Weiss maybe was called the ice queen but deep down she was as soft as a snowflake.

Yang sat up in bed, she had heard Blake return before she went to sleep. Deciding she would apologize in the morning for calling her kitty-kat. Looking to the bed beneath her she discovered that Blake wasn't there anymore. Weird, maybe she went to study again.

Jumping out of bed, she got dressed with one mission in her head, finding Blake.

A thick pack of snow was laying outside, not that it could really hurt Yang with her aura. Walking through the snow she thought about places Blake could have gone to.

The library

No sign of Blake, only her stuff were laying there.

Dinning hall

Nope

At the fountain

Nope

Where did she went?

Yang looked everywhere. She even went to Vale to cone back with empty hands. For on last time she went to the library. No Blake, only her stuff. Even stranger that the lady at the balie said that she never saw Blake today.

Mm, Blake left her stuff here meant that she never studied for upcoming exams. Putting her hands at her side in a thinking pose, she thought. Maybe Blake's behavior over the last few days could explain a few things.

Indeed it did. Blake always returned late to disappear early in the morning.

'Seriously, Yang?' Weiss asked. 'Blake has been eating with us for days now, neither slept.' Pointed the heiress out. 'You are really dense.'

Crossing het arms, Yang pounded. 'I really need to find her.' Signing Weiss rolled her eyes. 'You two are definitely sisters. The only difference is that Ruby does know were I'am of to.'

The ruddiness of Weiss didn't really help Yang. 'I don't think she is studying, I found her books alone in the library.' Yang said while Rubbing her head.

'I wished I coukd see the stars' Ruby suddenly said, like she never listened to the conversation.

'Ruby, you dunce, Blake has,..' The rest fell to deff ears, because Yang knew were Blake was.

Running out the room, through the snowing blizzard, she climbed up to the roof. Suddenly thinking she could have climbed out of the window too.

It didn't take long to spot Blake. Sitting on the roof, shivering, trying to look at the skye, but the snow preventing her from it.

'Blake!' Yang knelled next to her. The faunus wasn't dressed for the weater. 'H…h…hey.' Her teeth where shattering against each other.

'What are you doing here, it's freezing.' Yang send her aura to Blake in hope warming her up.

Blake couldn't answer. She was so cold and tired. Achoo!

'Come on, we have to get you inside.' Picking her partner up, she jumped down the roof and ran back to the dorm.

Blake nestled her head beneath Yang chin, seeping in al the warmth. 'I got stuck.' Blake explained. 'The blizzard caught me off guard.'

'Why didn't you call?' Yang cradled her closer. 'Lost my scroll.' Yang could slap herself. 'The one I found in the library? I thought you were studying.' Swallowing Blake told Yang she had trouble sleeping and concentrating because of the white fang. She had been looking for any kind of information.

Yang stopped in her tracks. Letting out a breath of relief. 'I thought you were hiding from me, I happy it wasn't that.' Opening the dorm room, she put Blake on her bed and wrapped her blanket around her.

Kneeling in front of her, Yang took her hands: 'I know it s hard, but you can trust us, me if you have trouble thoughts. What the white fang does hurt you, but you can't let it control you, Blake.' Blake looked down, sniffling.

Taking a tissue for her, Yang continued:'Who else will defeat them if you are sick and exhausted huh?'

Getting no response Yang asked Ruby to make some hot coco and Weiss to watch Ruby.

Taking her partner in her arms. 'Right now you need to focus on exams en we handle the white fang when it is needed okay?' Putting her hand on her partner forehead she corrected herself:'You have to get better first, you're burning up, kitty-kat.'

Blake snorted.

That night, Blake slept in the warmth of her partner arms. The tuna eaten en the coco cup empty.


End file.
